Sir Volk Wolffe
Known Information Sir Volk is a Knight of the Silver Chalice. He died some fifty years ago and has recently returned. He often speaks of a squire that he is on the look out for. Little is truly known about him. He wears a tabard with a symbol of a golden wolf. He is duty-bound and is always eager to assist anyone. Volk refers to himself as the "young knight" Sir Volk Wolffe is apart of the Order of the Silver Chalice in Port Frey. He is currently writing It's Always Sunny in Port Frey. ''A book chronicling his adventures in Port Frey. Volk served Port Frey's defenses during the Siege of Port Frey in 10R. While appearing to be shy and anxious, he can get quite talkative and brave. Volk has aspirations in politics and militarism. Before his Return Volk lived in the far north of the Celestine Empire near the border of Gael. Volk's family were minor nobles. He was sent away in his teenage years to train at Castle Thorn. At Castle Thorn, Volk became a warrior. When he left to go back to his home with his Squire, Volk gained a skewed view of justice. Volk challenged Kai to an honor duel after they had betrayed his trust and threw sand in his eyes. The duel is set for February 11r. He holds value to friendships over honor and tells those who ask that the duel is a lesson for himself. Status Noble (Celestine Empire) Knighthood (Silver Chalice) Allies, Friends, Enemies, etc. Friends * 'Malcom '- "I like to think of him as a battle brother. He's very crude but I enjoy the juxtaposition to myself." * Hazel Wellverse - "Very nice Decimal! She has been a great friend to me and I hope to help her in the future." * Laylo - "Very wise, very smart. Fellow Celestine Faithful. Abit too much into Eden." Allies *'Kat '- "Amazing healer! I have full faith in her capabilities." *'Toki '- "I have only recently met her. But she's reliable." *'Ylfa Ravenbraid '- "Still don't know much about her, but she seems to hold her own! We fought some zombies during the Siege. She's a very amiable and nice person. *'Aodan '- "A fellow Silver Chalice Knight. Helped me integrate into Port Frey when I returned. I respect him and am glad to call him an ally." *'Belladonna '- "Unlike other half-demons, I can trust her to help. Not to say I don't approve of Half Demons; I don't trust them to help ''me." *'Omiria '- "A kind Celestine soul who cured leprosy I believe." *'Zylith '- "Friends with Kat and Omiria I think. She's nice!" *'Ser Theodore Dunnelon' - "A fellow Silver Chalice Knight who I look up to. Apart of the noble house of Dunnelon. Steadfast." *'Edward Marastine '- "Baron of Shearwater and Silver Chalice Knight. Resourceful, helpful. Great ally to have." *[https://twin-mask.fandom.com/wiki/Luminitous Luminitous] - "A Knight that is Half-Celestial, though not officially Silver Chalice he's been helping me integrate into the Port Frey Silver Chalice order." Enemies *None, yet. Obituaries * Rumors *Rumor has it Sir Volk's armor is of unknown origin. Not even he knows where it came from. *Sir Volk's hair is of Celestial origin, that's why it's so nice. *Rumor has it that Sir Volk is the Squire he's always looking for. *Rumor has it that Sir Volk actually wears his helmet so often because he was cursed by a fae to have recurring bad hair days, and uses it to hide the ugly truth from the world. *It's said that Sir Volk prefers to demonstrate his courage in front of his peers through action rather than speeches. *Rumor has it, Sir Volk is not a dog person but a cat person. *Rumor has it, Sir Volk is just a young Knight trying to have it all *Rumor has it, Sir Volk is a great swordsman *Rumor has it, Sir Volk is actually a Lord looking to expand his kingdom. *Rumor has it, Sir Volk is willing to die for justice. *Rumor has it, Sir Volk is secretly an Ice Mage Prince. *Rumor has it, Sir Volk has an affinity for human flesh. *Rumor has it, Sir Volk can make quiche from scratch. *Rumor has it, Sir Volk is a Knight of Lust *Sir Volk might have a bit of a crush on a certain mundane Decimal... *Rumor has it, Sir Volk's sense of honor is crooked and cruel. *Rumor has it, Sir Volk accidentally hit himself in the face with his own Gauntlet. *Rumor has it, if Sir Volk sees anyone turn to red sand, he will personally challenge a certain mage to an honor duel... and win. *Rumor has it, the wolf on his shield isn't a crest. It's his spirit animal. One day, he's going to turn into a wolf and trot off into the sunset. *Rumor has it, Sir Volk doesn't like sand. It's coarse, and rough, and irritating, and it gets everywhere. Quotes * "It's always sunny in Port Frey." - Sir Volk to Malcom Wallace on a cool dark night. * "The Wolves grow hungry in the North" - Sir Volk to Ser Theodore, discussing politics. Character Inspiration * Antonius Block (Max von Sydow) from Seventh Seal * Galahad from Arthurian Legends * Aaron Burr * John Mulaney Category:Player character